Special, With a Price
by Featherleap
Summary: Sweetmoon is literally invisible to her Clanmates, but her leader has Sight which allows him to see invisible cats. One day everything changes. One-shot for RainClan.


Special with a Price

Clans: PebbleClan

FountainClan

Mains:

Sweetmoon: tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws and light blue eyes

Hailstar: white tom with black paws, muzzle and tip of his tail and amber eyes

Riverstar: blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes (opposite of Sweetmoon)

On to the Challenge!

The gift I was given at birth tortured me. I had to suckle when everyone else was asleep, take food from the fresh-kill pile without anyone seeing, and name myself. I was truly invisible. Certain cats are born with this "gift" and only cats with Sight can see them. The Sight is the ability to see invisible cats. Luckily my Clan leader, Hailstar had the Sight.

Everyone was passing me as usual as I brought in a squirrel that was invisible since I was holding it. Hailstar smiled at me and I padded over to him. Quietly I handed him the squirrel and it appeared in his jaws. "Thanks Sweetmoon," Hailstar mewed. Ever since he first saw me with his Sight he named me and raised me like his own kit. He secretly fed me my favorite: vole.

~TiMe WaRp~

"FountainClan attack!" an angry leader yowled from over the hill that separated PebbleClan from FountainClan. A sleek she-cat's form appeared over the horizon. She had a blue-gray pelt and a shiny black star on her chest. It was a little misshaped, but it was perfect in my eyes; _I_ was invisible.

Anyways FountainClan cats were streaming from the hillside (get it?). My Clan, that didn't know I existed, was fighting off the cats in any possible way they could. Suddenly I remembered that I was invisible and started fighting the cats the way Hailstar taught me. They started yelling and yapping at the wounds that were appearing out of nowhere.

Then one apprentice came forward that had the sight (invisible cats can tell). He leaped on me and made a large gash along my side. I made a silent hiss, leaped on him, and pinned him to the ground. His Clanmate saw what was happening, picked him up, and started running. Before the apprentice left he made the gash in my side deeper. I wailed in pain because the only person who had seen me before was kind and friendly.

I slowly dragged myself towards the medicine den; the only safe place in camp. Then I heard a shriek coming from the medicine den. I pulled myself faster trying to figure out what was happening. When I arrived, the medicine cat, Amberstorm, was pinned down by Riverstar the FountainClan leader.

Frustrated and angry I leaped on Riverstar. She yowled in pain, but saw no one. Amberstorm looked on in fear and surprise. I dug my claws into her fur and she gasped again. "You do not bring joy to StarClan, Riverstar," I said in a voice that wasn't mine. Then I remembered that special cats were the bridge between StarClan and the other Clans. "For this you shall be punished by death!"

While being controlled, I leaped on Riverstar. She yowled in agony, and I delivered a death bite. Momentarily the she-cat went limp in my jaws. Then even stronger she stood up. I raked my claws down her back and delivered a death blow, and she hit the ceiling of the medicine den and lost her last life. Then I remembered my gash. I fainted of fatigue and blood loss from the deep cut.

~pLaCe WaRp~

I woke up in StarClan where all cats are visible. If you even see a stream of light moving, it is a cat moving to a different part of the forest. Here my tortoiseshell coat is clearly visible. Then the seven creators of the Clans, Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, Sky, Fountain, and Pebble padded up to me and spoke in unison. "In the beginning we blessed certain cats with certain potential to become invisible. We made this choice optional. At the proudest yet worst part of their life we let them choose, to be invisible and only seen by the Sight or to be freely visible by their Clanmates. Now is your turn to choose."

"The-Then I choose to be freely visible, for my works to be seen by my Clanmates, to have a feeling of choice."

~pLaCe WaRp~

When I stirred I looked behind me my tortoiseshell coat clearly visible not with a ghostly outline. _I'm visible!_ I thought, then I listened in to what was going on outside.

"She appeared out of nowhere how could we possibly trust her?" one of my sisters, Lilyblossom mewed.

"She's your own sister!" Hailstar exclaimed then he started telling the story of invisible cats.

"You are lucky you became visible when you did, Sweetmoon," Amberstorm mewed bringing me back to us. "What happened or are you not allowed to tell?"

"I'll turn invisible if you keep ranting on like this."

"Is this why you never took a mate, Hailstar?" Amberstorm asked.

"Yes, and I have been waiting for the right time to say this but, Sweetmoon, will you be my mate?" he asked in his loving voice.

"Yes," I mewed and our tails twined together.


End file.
